Who will love me when you're gone?
by IntellectualBadAss
Summary: The doctor has found a way back to Rose and Rose is eager to get back traveling. However, it is proving harder than she thought, to leave her family behind.


**Who will love me when you're gone?**

A/N- Hey this is just a random one shot about how Roses family is affected when she finds the doctor again.  
Summary; Emily is 8 years old and absolutely idolizes her older sister. Little does she know she has been Roses rock and sole reason for living. Now the doctor is back on the scene Rose forgets all about her sister. Emily, however, doesn't take the situation lightly and is heartbroken to think that her sister could leave her. This part takes place after Rose finds out that the doctor has found a way back to her. Enjoy reviews are love :)

Emily walked into her sisters room. Her bare feet were gently tapping the cold wood floor. She'd been crying most of the night and needed her sisters comfort for what could be the last time. She knew that now the doctor was back, her sister would leave her and go with him. She knew that she, and the rest of the family, was second best. She was always second best. She just couldn't bear to lose her big sister; she loved her more than anything in the world and couldn't imagine a world without her.

"Rosie" Emily whispered, nearing her sister's bed. There was no response, Rose lay soundly asleep. Emily gently shook her but still was unsuccessful. Rose stirred but remained asleep. She had a small smile on her face and was sleeping peacefully for the first time, in what seemed like, forever. She stepped back disheartened and began to retreat out of the room. She knew in her heart that her sister would be happier with him but she didn't want to be left alone.

"Emmy?" a tired voice called out.

Emily ran towards her sister's bed and broke down in floods of tears, sobbing recklessly into the bed quilt.

"Eyy eyy, what's wrong?" Rose said beckoning for her sister to climb into her bed.

"I don't want you to go" Emily cried, her sobs becoming more hysterical. Rose pulled her into a tight hug rocking her back and forth.

"I'm not going anywhere" Rose said reassuringly, stroking her blonde curled hair.

"Yes you are! I heard you talking to mum. He's found a way back hasn't he? And you're just going to leave us behind" Emily sobbed, even harder now, if possible.

Rose suddenly felt a pang of guilt, she had thought that her sister was in her room, she didn't think for one minute that she might of heard her. She wasn't even going to tell Emily; what kind of a sister was she?

"Emmy, I love him" Rose defended.

"Yes and I love you but you're going to leave me here!" Emily exclaimed slightly angrily.

"It's not the same" Rose sighed. Rose knew that her sister wouldn't let her go without a fight. Truth be told, Rose loved her sister and Emily had kept Rose going through the darkest times in her life.

"Yes it is the same. Maybe you don't have him here but you have me. You have something but if you leave me here I'll have nothing. I'll have nothing Rose, nothing!" Emily yelled at her sister burying her head into the pillow to muffle the sound.

"You'll have mum and dad," Rose tried, knowing that the battle had already been lost.

"I won't have you" Emily whispered, a lone tear trickling down her face. Her crystal blue eyes were red and blood-shot and her youthful face blotched with red patches.

"Emmy, I need to be with the doctor. I have been through hell whilst being here, I need to go back home,"

"This is your home" Emily tried.

"No Emmy darling, it's not. The TARDIS is my home and it always will be." Rose explained, brushing away the tears that were spilling from her sisters eyes.

"You can't just go, Rosie please. Please don't leave me here on my own" her voice cracked as she buried her head into her sister's shoulder.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry" Rose let the tears she had been holding fall from her eyes. She never thought that the people around her actually cared what she did, even if they did they never said anything because they knew it was a battle not worth fighting. Everyone knew that in the end the doctor would come back and Rose would leave again. Rose had never given a second thought to how much she was killing her family by leaving them behind on life threatening adventures. She pulled Emily into a secure hug.

"I'm scared" Emily said timidly her voice small and frightened. She lay down on the bed, still in her sister's embrace, and closing her eyes; praying for her tears to stop.

"I know baby, I know" Rose shushed gently.

"I don't want you to go" Emily replied quietly.

"I know baby, I know" Rose repeated stroking her soft hair.

"I'll miss you" She whispered quietly, yawning; clearly warn out from all of the crying.

"I'll miss you too baby, I'll miss you with all my heart" Rose admitted pressing light kisses into the child's hair.

"I love you Rosie" Emily said tiredly, falling quickly into a deep sleep.

"I love you too Emmy and I'm sorry" Rose held her sister close and stared into the darkness.  
She never imagined that something would make her doubt wanting to be with the doctor, she never thought that a child would provide so much strength and love that it would help her break through depression and actually want to wake up in the morning. She was repaying her how? By walking out and leaving her. Leaving her behind back to the life she wished she'd never left. Emmy would have no one, no one to support her and bring her out the other end, no one to make her want to wake up on a morning, no one to be her rock. After everything she had done for Rose and she was just going to walk away from it all and leave her on her own. Emily's words echoed in her mind: _'I'll have nothing Rose, nothing'_. She really would have nothing, mum and Pete were too busy with the twins, and she'd be the broken child who was left alone to gather dust and fade into the background. A forgotten child who's trust and heart was broken the day her big sister, her world, gave up and walked away.

She heard a familiar humming noise and excitedly picked up her bag that had been packed for the past week, and ran to her bedroom door. Only when she heard a small sniffle from the sleeping bundle did she turn around to the sleeping child who lay innocently in her bed. She walked back slowly and pressed a soft kiss on the sleeping child forehead.

"I love you and I'm sorry Emmy, goodbye" Rose gently rested a letter on the pillow beside her and walked away. Walked away from the life she never wanted; leaving her sister behind, shattered and broken. She walked back to the life she never should have left. How easy it was to walk away under the cloak of the night, shielded from the havoc and upset that her departure will have made- that wouldn't have been as easy to walk away from but for now she was fine. She was fine. She was happy. She was back with the one she loved. As for everyone else, she would never know.

A/N- Please review :)


End file.
